community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Regional Holiday Music
Summary: After the Greendale glee club is sidelined, Abed falls under the influence of it's director Mr.Rad (Taran Killam, "Saturday Night Live") and slowly recruits the other members of the study group to replace them for the Holiday Musical. Plot The study group is eating lunch in the cafeteria disussing what they'll be doing over the Holiday break. Abed invites everyone over to watch Inspector Spacetime Holiday special but everyone already has plans. The Greendale Glee Club then shows up and starts performing "remix" versions of Christmas carols. They are then stopped by Chang who hands them a cease and desist order from ASCAP. Jeff reveals he tipped them off to the illegal use of copyrighted material preventing them from performing any of those songs. The Glee Club members then begin to have a very loud and disturbing nervous breakdown at this news. During the spectacle the study group quietly sneaks away. In the study room, Dean Pelton informs the study group that all the mebers of the Glee Club are all currently hospitilized and under pyschiatric care. He then introduces the Glee Club director Mr.Radisson. He asks that they fill in for the fallen students at the Christmas pageant like they did last year when after that Glee Club's tragic bus accident. On behalf of the group Jeff refuses and later privately warns them to watch out for "Mr.Rad" who may try to persuade them all to change thier minds. Abed decides to go talk to to Mr.Rad and the two commiserate over thier holiday problems. Mr.Rad tells Abed that he and his friends need only one thing to get through the holiday blues:"Glee!". He then breaks into song and gets Abed to accompany him in the short musical number. After they finish Abed becomes determined to convince the rest of the study group to help in the Christmas Pageant. Abed goes back to his aprtment to talk to Troy. After bringing up the Christmas pagaent Troy says he would like to help but being a Jehova's Witness he can't really take part in anything related to that holiday. Abed then comes up with a possible loophole: What if he were just pretending to like Christams so he could destroy it from within? They then rap the song "Christmas Infliltration" which ends up convincing Troy. Annie interrupts their song and becomes suspicious when they invite her to rap with them. The next day at school Annie shares her concerns with the other study group members as they head to the study room. When they arrive they see the room has been rearranged and now has a large piano along with it's player sitting in the corner.Troy and Abed appear and try to appeal to the others to join them in song. They start to sing "Baby Boomer Santa" to the study group. Pierce succumbs and joins in accepting the praise heaped upon his generation in the flattery laced song. The rest of the study group slowly back out of the room horrified by what they just witnessed. Abed goes to the music room to update Mr.Raddison on how his recruitment is going so far. Mr.Rad is already planning out the direction of the show using a diorama to represent the study group. Abed questions Britta's role and Radisson suddenly snaps telling him that she's just playing a tree. Annie then walks in demanding them to explain their recent actions. Troy suddenly appears behind her and closes the door to the room. The three of them corner Annie and begin to harmonize as they ominously close in on her. Meanwhile Jeff, Shirely and Britta are in the student lounge worrying about what's going on. Annie arrives and asks Jeff to join her as she has an idea of what Mr. Rad will do next. Leading him to a changing room she dons a provocative outfit and proceeds to put on a private show for Jeff. She seductively sings the song "Teach me how to understand Christmas". Jeff is unable to stop watching as he is both turned on and disturbed by the performance. Back in the common area Pierce aproaches Britta and Shirley. He promises that he himself won't sing to them and then unveils a childrens chior. They begin to sing a sad song about how the world tires to ignore the holiday's ties to Christianity and in particular Jesus. Unable to control herself she joins in the song turning it into an upbeat melody called "Happy Birthday Jesus". Britta runs away bumping into Jeff in the hallway. Jeff begins to sing as Britta starts to scream. A few days later it's the night of the Christmas pageant in the Greendale cafeteria with all the study group members now enthusiastic participants. Before putting on the first musical number "Planet Chtristmas" Radisson thanks Abed for his help. In a distuurbingly manic tone he corrects Abed's assuption that tonight's performance is just a one time deal. He has continuing plans for the study group beyond even regionals. Realizing he's been duped Abed sets out to correct his mistake. He pulls aside Britta and tells her she has to replace him in his part of the pageant. Britta goes on for him and begins to sing badly in front of the entire audience prompting in angry Mr. Radisson to storm the stage and yell at her. Dean Pelton steps in to try and calm the situation down suggesting that Britta continue her awkward song to which the audience cheerfully agrees. Incensed, Mr. Radisson starts an angry tirade which ends with an unintentional admission. It turns out that he was the one responsible for last years bus accident which killed the previous Glee Club. Suddnely aware of what he just confessed Mr. Radisson runs off. Abed apologizes to the study group for insisting they do the pageant and leaves as well. Back in his apartment Abed is watching the Inspector Spacetime holiday special when he hears carolers outside his door. He goes to investigate and finds the study group standing there singing "The first noel". They all enter and Annie tells Abed they decided they wanted to spend Christmas together. Troy then notices the Inspector Spacetime special is playing. The others follow him, gathering around the TV to watch it as well. Recurring themes Continuity: *''Previously: It's mentioned in the season 2 episode "Paradigms of Human Memory" that the study group filled in before for the Greendale Glee club after they were all killed in an "accident" *''That just happened: Jeff says to everyone how dark this semester has become mentioning that he "kind of attacked them with a fire ax" and "basically killed a guy". *''Returning students: The end tag has Leonard , Magnitude, Starburns joining Dean Pelton and Chang to close out the show in another musical number dioing a rendition of "Carol Of The Bells". Running gags: *''I hate Glee!: ''The entire episode is a send up of "Glee!" but with original music *''Annie's boobs: Troy mistakes Annie's yiddish name for her grandmother Bubbe as "booby" *''You're the worst!: Mr.Rad calls Britta this after she sings onstage *''Britta'd it: Abed gets Britta to ruin the the Holiday musical Meta references: *''Parody/Satire'': The entire episode is a parody/satire of the popular Fox show "Glee" with a few scenes done in the same style, along with many overt references to the show. *''IRL'': Jeff saying "Not liking Glee doesn't make us bullies" is a reference to "Glee!" creator Ryan Murphy's comments about musicians and bands who refused to have thier music featured on his show. This is referenced again when Mr. Rad shouts "Look, Kings Of Leon!" the name of one of those bands. *''Resume'': Years ago Alison Brie did an online skit singing "Santa Baby", wearing a similar outfit and performing the song just as provocatively as she did in "Teach Me How To Understand Christmas" *''Alert nerd!: The Inspector Spacetime Holiday Special is a reference to the infamous "Star Wars Holiday Special" *''IRL2: Donald Glover used to be a practicing Jehovah's Witness. *''Use your allusion:'' : The song "Baby Boomer" has Troy and Abed mimicing certain singing styles including Elvis Presley and Bob Dylan. They also do dances similar to John Travolta in "Staying Alive" and Courtney Cox from Bruce Springsteen's "Dancing in the Dark" video. : The song Annie sings "Teach me how to understand Christmas" is a satire of similar holiday classics like "Santa Baby" with lyrics that reflect the criticisms of those song's. : When Britta runs into Jeff in the hallway it is a remiscent of "Invasion Of The Body Snactchers" Pop'' culture references: *''Shout outs: "Baby Boomer Santa" includes many references including: Coca Cola, Doris Day,The Beatles, Woodstock, "Staying Alive", Steven Spielberg, "Gremlins", MTV, "Twin Peaks" Quotes: *''"That guy is like a human fro-yo."--''Troy talking about Mr.Raddison *''"I realize the stakes aren't that high but somehow that just makes it way scarrier!"--''Britta *''"Look, eventually you hit a point of diminishing returns on the sexiness."--''Jeff :: "What's a dimishi-weh-weh?"--'Annie' *''"This is forever. This is what we do now. This is who we are."--''Mr.Radisson *''"NO, NO, NO, NO ,NO ,NO ,NO! This show is supposed to gleeful and bright and fun and you can let me do that OR THERE CAN BE ANOTHER BUS CRASH!--'''Mr.Radisson '''confesses Catch phrases:'' *''"Duh doy!"--''Britta Ultimateatomicbuster 17:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Season 3 Episodes